


[Podfic] O you were the best of all my days

by Liannabob



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Historical, M/M, POV Lucifer, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: A podfic (audio version) of lilith_morgana's "O you were the best of all my days"Summary (by author): They all fall down in the end. The humans and the angel who once brought light to the breathless sky.Lucifer's love story with humanity, written for the Lucifer Bingo prompt "devil may care".
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Everyone, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] O you were the best of all my days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O you were the best of all my days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746835) by [lilith_morgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_morgana/pseuds/lilith_morgana). 



> (Notes from author): Written for the Lucifer bingo wildcard prompt ‘Devil may care’, interpreted in the most liberal of ways. I intended a quick little piece about carelessness vs care and ended up with... something completely different.

Podfic length: 1 hour 22 minutes

Podfic can be downloaded via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pex95r4trqgriwq/O%20you%20were%20the%20best%20of%20all%20my%20days.mp3?dl=0)

Enjoy!


End file.
